Every other day we read news reports of yet another case of a physical abuse. From the number of increasing reports, this act/behavior by certain people appears to be spreading like a contagious disease. As in case of any disease, prevention is always better than a cure. Though we have laws for protection against abuse, these laws do not appear to deter the abusers. The authorities and we need to be doing more to protect our society, particularly women and children, from having to suffer such unpleasant situations. Especially since any such experience leaves an indelible mark on the victim and the negative effects of such abuse is well-known.
Data theft, corruption, unscrupulous dealings, etc. are also some burning issues in the society. Though we have laws against corruption, cheating, malpractice, etc. these laws do not appear to deter a wrongdoer.
Therefore there is a need to protect our society from having to undergo such abuse and such unscrupulous activities. More particularly there is a need for a device that can serve as an information recorder to prevent such instances from happening or minimize such instances from recurring.